


So help me, I'm not moving from this spot

by LeFay_Strent



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I just wanted to write qpr/qpp stuff, M/M, this is some wholesome relationship goals right here y'all, virgil is always such a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFay_Strent/pseuds/LeFay_Strent
Summary: “Is this because we’ve banned him from sitting on top of the fridge?”“Heh, perhaps, but all the same he’s refused to move from that spot all day.”Virgil has the day off from work and chooses to spend it in true Virgil style.





	So help me, I'm not moving from this spot

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some qpr/qpp stuff. If you don't know, qpr stands for queer platonic relationship, qpp is queer platonic partner. While sharing some qualities, it's not a romantic relationship, but it's more than just being defined as friends.

Roman came home to find Virgil lying on a pallet in the living room. As far as pallets go, this one was rather excessive. In place of where their coffee table usually sat in front of their couch, it seemed as though Virgil had taken _all_ of the blankets and pillows in the house and made a nest for himself.

“You’re left to your own devices for a few hours and this is what I come home to?” Roman asked, brow raised comically high.

Virgil didn’t show an ounce of embarrassment, remaining in his relaxed position leaned back against a pile of pillows. He was dressed casually in his favorite hoodie and sweatpants. A bag of potato chips laid on his stomach. He lazily pulled a chip out while scrolling on his phone.

“It’s my day off,” Virgil explained.

“Have you been here since we left this morning?” Roman asked, referring to their two other partners they lived with.

“Yuh, and I don’t plan on moving from this spot for the rest of the day.”

Roman stood by the side of the pallet, surveying the pile of snacks Virgil had set nearby. “My, my, you certainly have quite the set up. But whatever will you do when nature comes calling?”

In answer, Virgil picked up and waved an empty water bottle.

“ _Eugh_! What the hell is wrong with you, Virgil?!”

He laughed and tossed the bottle at Roman to thunk harmlessly against his chest. “Relax, Princey, I’m joking. I’ll go to the bathroom like a civilized human being.”

“Your jokes are disgusting. And here I was thinking of joining you in splendid relaxation,” Roman scoffed, stepping over Virgil to go to the kitchen. Virgil immediately abandoned his chips and phone and held up his hands in a plea.

“Wait, no, come back. I’m sorry, come lay with me, babe.”

“I don’t cuddle with _heathens_.” Roman turned his nose up at him and stayed his course. He could still see Virgil’s top half from the open archway that connected the two rooms. They both knew that Roman would join him in ten minutes tops, but for the moment it was enjoyable to peek at him and see the unabashed longing in those dark eyes.

“Babe,” Virgil tried imploringly. Roman ignored him in favor of making a sandwich. He listened as Virgil continued. “Babe. You just here for your lunch break?”

“No, I suffered valiantly to finish up my work early today.”

“Or you called it quits early and decided to put off the rest until tomorrow, you mean?”

Roman put a hand over his heart, gasping in offense. “Excuse you, Amy Lee-ave me alone. I work hard you know. Procrastination is more your territory.”

“Tell that to all your wips.”

The offended gasping intensified.

* * *

The next to arrive home was Patton. It’d only been a couple hours since Roman had gotten home.

“It’s not even four,” Virgil commented. Was everyone getting off work early today? So not fair; Virgil’s job never let him off early. He demanded justice.

But you know, it was kind of worth it, seeing the way Patton’s face brightened at Virgil’s set up.

“Oh my gosh,” he squealed and tossed the plastic store bags he’d been holding onto the nearest armchair so that he could dive onto the pallet, landing horizontally across Virgil.

“Pat!” Virgil grunted. Had it been Roman, he’d just be annoyed, but Patton’s giggle took all the fight in him right out. He wiggled his arms out from under Patton to lay them over his back, patting at him. “Happy to see you too, but give a dude a warning next time.”

“Sorry,” Patton replied, sounding too cheery to be taken seriously. “Oh hey, what’s Roman’s katana doing here?”

Virgil glanced over at the sword casually laying by the pallet. “Oh that? Apparently I said ‘fighting words’, so Roman had to wave that around to make himself feel better or something.”

“So he is home!” he exclaimed. “I saw his car outside, but I didn’t expect anyone else except you to be home yet.”

“Yeah, he got off early.”

“Where is he?”

“In the bathroom, probably taking a massive dump because he’s so full of shit.”

“ _Virgil!_ ” Patton chided, sitting up enough to throw a disapproving look at him. “Now is that any way to talk about someone you love?”

“Who said I loved him?”

Patton frowned and just stared at him in determination.

Virgil averted his gaze to the side. “I’m a pit of darkness. I don’t feel love.”

“Say you love him.”

“Uh-uh.”

“Say you love him!”

“He’s not even in the room; why does it matter?”

Patton just stared harder into his soul. Virgil rolled his eyes. “I thought this was like, an understood thing or whatever.”

“It still makes me happy to hear you say it,” Patton said and a helpless warmth seeped into his gaze, making his stern face melt into a smile.

Virgil covered his own face with his hands. “God, you’re too powerful. _Fine_. I love Roman, even if he is a huge dork. I love all my QPPs.”

Satisfied, Patton booped him on the nose.

* * *

By the time Logan arrived home, Roman had begun working on dinner. Patton must have been busy upstairs, seeing as Logan didn’t spot him. Virgil on the other hand was sprawled out clear as day on a pallet in the living room floor, earbuds on and listening to music from his phone.

“No one informed me of a slumber party,” Logan commented to Roman. He looked up from his place at the stove and grinned.

“Reminds you of the old days, right?” Roman laughed in memory of their shared childhood. All of them had been inseparable even then, staying over at each other’s houses all the time. “But no, this is just how Virgil chose to spend his off day.”

“Is this because we’ve banned him from sitting on top of the fridge?”

“Heh, perhaps, but all the same he’s refused to move from that spot all day.”

“. . . not even to relieve himself?”

Roman’s eyes took on a deadly serious glint. “I made sure he went to an actual bathroom even if I had to carry him myself.”

“Good man,” Logan pat his shoulder approvingly. Roman caught his hand and brought it to his lips, the affection making the usually stoic man temporarily short circuit. Roman said something, but Logan had to blink and ask for him to repeat himself.

Roman smiled knowingly. “I’ll give you a dollar if you can get Gloom ‘n Doom to move from his sacred spot.”

“Amazing, a whole dollar? Wherever would I spend that much money?”

“Anywhere your heart desires. Possibly a vending machine.”

Logan smiled a little despite himself. “Is dinner almost ready?”

Roman absently brushed his thumb across the hand he still held. “Yes. Patton brought home stuff for pasta. Should only be a few minutes.”

“Very well.” Logan slipped away to go to the living room. He returned to the kitchen not even a minute later, expression pinched.

“Logan?”

“Hm, my first attempt proved unrewarding. I tried to tempt him with dinner, but he asked for his plate to be brought to him.”

“We could deny him, leave him to have to come join us at the table,” Roman suggested.

“Hm,” Logan hummed again, rubbing his chin. Patton popped into the kitchen. Seeing Logan there, he scuttled over and hugged him from behind.

“You’ve got your thinking face on,” Patton noted.

Roman threw an answer over his shoulder while he stirred the noodles. “He’s brainstorming ways to get Virgil to leave his pallet.”

“Yes, Roman bet me a whole dollar as compensation.”

“Just one dollar?” Patton asked. “Well that doesn’t make a lot of _cents_.”

Logan groaned to cover up the urge to grin. Patton just nuzzled into his neck, tickling him enough to get him to laugh.

“So why are you guys trying to get Virgil to get up?”

“Because he presented us with a challenge,” Roman said. “Plus, I go to the trouble of preparing dinner and he doesn’t even have the decency to want to join us? Rude.”

“He’s not joining us?”

“He requested for his plate to be brought to him,” Logan told him.

“Oh, well we could just all eat in the living room.”

“Seeing as we are eating spaghetti tonight, that would be ill advised. The sauce could make a mess on all of those blankets or the carpet. It would be better to eat at the table.”

“So we bring the table to him!” Patton suggested with a broad grin.

Roman snorted. “Do you think our little emo would get up then, if we set the table over him?”

“If anything, he might bite our ankles in retaliation,” Logan pointed out.

“This is too hilarious. Yes, we’re doing this. Patton, darling, the table.”

“On it!” Patton saluted and hurried over to the table.

“ _Patton_.”

Patton froze, hands on either side of the wooden tabletop. He looked up from behind his glasses at Logan’s strict posture.

“Come _on_ , Specs,” Roman groaned, turning off the stove and moving the noodles to a colander in the sink.

“Patton should not be moving the table like this,” Logan stated before moving over to the other side of the table to place his hands in a ready position. “It’s rather heavy and could cause strain to his back were he to move it alone. I shall assist.”

Patton beamed at him.

* * *

Virgil tensed up when a large _thing_ moved over him. He flinched, dropping his phone and ripping out his earbuds.

“What the fuck, you guys?” he demanded as Logan and Patton moved their _dining table_ over his spot on the floor.

“Sorry, not sorry,” Logan said. He made sure the table legs didn’t knock into Virgil as they sat it down with him directly under it. “If you insist on remaining in this particular spot, then we have no choice but to resort to drastic measures.”

“Okay, who’s idea was this?” Virgil asked. He sent an accusing glare at Patton who merely smiled at him.

“Dinner time is family time,” Patton said cheekily and bent down to kiss the top of Virgil’s head.

“I’m running away,” Virgil threatened, voice monotone.

“Falsehood,” Logan denied, bending down as well to place a kiss on his temple. “After all, you’ve sworn to not move from this spot for the rest of today.”

Virgil hated the smirk he wore when he said that.

Roman brought the food in, and Patton and Logan went back for the chairs. They began to eat while Virgil bemoaned their presence. Once he realized they weren’t going to hand him his plate, he gave up and crawled out just enough to sit up on his knees and eat at the table.

Joke was on them though, ‘cause he still didn’t have to move from his pallet.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly planned for this to end with Virgil having to move from the pallet (Logan was going to sneak in there and take his phone charger, lol), but then Patton suggested moving the table and I had no control then.


End file.
